<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot day + Mac + Jack + Bozer by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540397">Hot day + Mac + Jack + Bozer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CaringBozer, CaringJack, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Seizures, army fic, sandbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day dismantling bombs, Mac is done. Little does Jack know that his specialist is prone to low blood sugar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot day + Mac + Jack + Bozer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic fills the ‘Seizures’ square on my H/C Bingo card.  Double-o-booze on tumblr asked for : ‘What if Mac used to have seizures when he was younger but hasn’t had one in years so when he starts seizing Jack is freaking out but Bozer has seen him have them before so he knows what to do.’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘How are you doing Mac?’</p><p>‘Hmm?’</p><p>Mac is laying with his eyes closed against the passenger’s door window. He is not really asleep but dog tired after a long day of bomb disposals.</p><p>‘Never mind kid, rest, we are almost back at base.’</p><p>Mac hums but doesn´t really move. It is clear to Jack that Mac is exhausted but he doesn´t like how  pale he is. When they arrive at base, Jack parks the car in the parking lot. Killing the engine, he gives Mac a shake, ‘wake up kid, we’re back.’</p><p>Mac squints against the bright light.</p><p>‘Are we there yet?’</p><p>‘Yeah, let’s get a shower and some grub.’</p><p>‘Good idea.’</p><p>Mac slowly gets out of the car and walks towards the back.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’</p><p>‘Getting the gear out of the car.’</p><p>‘Nah, we will do that after dinner, let’s go.’</p><p>Mac seems to trip over his feet and Jack catches him, ‘are you Ok?’</p><p>‘Yeah, just tired, and it was hot out there.’</p><p>‘Tell me about it. Let’s go.’</p><p>Jack practically drags Mac to their tent so they can shower before dinner and get the fine layer of sand of off them. But before they can do anything, Mac’s phone pings a message. Mac checks the message.</p><p>‘Bozer wants to talk. I’ll just have a quick talk, you can go ahead and take a shower.’</p><p>Jack nods, sitting down on his bunk, untying his boots. Mac starts the computer and logs in.</p><p>‘Bozer.’</p><p>‘Hey Mac, how are you?’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘You don´t look fine, you’re pale.’</p><p>Jack who was just about to hit the showers, sits down again, so he wasn´t imagining things if Mac’s friend comments on it.</p><p>‘I thought you would have some tan by now.’</p><p>Mac smiles.</p><p>‘So where is that overwatch of yours?’</p><p>Mac moves to the side so Bozer can see Jack who waves.</p><p>‘Hey Jack.’</p><p>Jack waves to the camera, ‘hey Bozer, thanks for the socks, man.’</p><p>‘You’re welcome. So Mac, long  day?’</p><p>‘Yeah, do you…’ Mac’s voice trails off.</p><p>‘Do I what Mac?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’</p><p>‘Look Mac, why I am calling, there is a problem with the plumbing, is it OK if I take care of it or do you want… Mac, are you OK?’</p><p>‘I… can you taste that?’</p><p>‘Taste what Mac?’</p><p>‘Strawberries.’</p><p>Mac’s voice has taken on sort of a spacey quality.</p><p>Jack looks up. Strawberries?</p><p>‘Mac, you are not fine, Have you eaten? Mac, lay down! MAC!’</p><p>All of a sudden, Mac’s eyes roll up and he starts shaking.’</p><p>‘JACK!’</p><p>Jack is already on his feet, grabbing Mac and guiding him to the floor of the tent, all the while Mac jerks in Jack’s hands.</p><p>‘Jack! Listen to me! Mac is seizing, put him on the floor and remove everything that could hurt him. Don’t try to hold him.’</p><p>‘What is happening, Bozer?’</p><p>‘Mac is having a seizure. I though he had grown out of them.’</p><p>‘Seizing? Is he alright?’</p><p>‘No, but he will be.’</p><p>‘Shouldn´t I put something between his teeth?’</p><p>‘No, absolutely not. Just be there, talk to him, he will come to any moment now.’</p><p>‘Mac, Bozer and I are here, do you hear me? We’ll take care of you. Just listen to my voice, OK, I ‘ve got you. I am not going anywhere.’</p><p>Mac shaking dies down and Mac groans.</p><p>‘Jack, Mac is going to be confused when he comes to. Just put him to bed and let him sleep it off. Tell the doctor the seizure took one minute and twenty four seconds.’</p><p>Jack takes in all the info, was it that short, Jack feels like Mac jerked for an eternity.</p><p>‘Mac, are you with me kid. I’m going to put you to bed, OK?’</p><p>He lifts Mac off the floor in a fire man’s carry and lifts him in his bed.</p><p>‘Bozer, I’m going to find a doctor OK?’</p><p>‘Yeah, we will talk later, Take care of him, understand?’</p><p>‘I will Bozer, we will talk later.’</p><p>Jack disconnects the call and calls for a private he sees passing, telling him to go fetch a doctor so he can stay with Mac.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘So hoss, how come Bozer knew what to do?’</p><p>Mac is laying on his bunk and they are alone in the tent, the other men off on patrol. The doc gave Mac a day off to recuperate from what was diagnosed as a heat stroke.</p><p>‘I used to have seizures when I was younger.’ Mac admits.</p><p>Jack is a bit taken aback, he hadn´t expected that. If Mac was prone to seizures, how was he able to enlist?</p><p>‘Before you wonder, I grew out of them. Haven´t had one in years.’</p><p>‘So Bozer knows about them?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I had a couple of them at his family’s house. His family was cool about it and they never panicked.’</p><p>‘Well, you could have prevented me panicking by telling me, hoss. Give my ticker a warning.’</p><p>‘Like I said, I haven´t had them in years.’</p><p>‘Did they ever discovered what triggered them?’</p><p>‘Low blood sugar.’</p><p>Mac has the decency to look chastised when Jack stares at him, ‘say what?’</p><p>‘Well the brain depends on the sugar in your blood to function properly so when a child’s blood sugar drops, they may become more likely to experience a seizure.’</p><p>‘So you could have prevented this by eating?’</p><p>‘Probably or drinking something sugary.’</p><p>‘Not helping kid. Well, the doc said this one was caused by heat stroke and dehydration, so we are off the hook. But I really like  to know when you need sugar, OK?’</p><p>‘Promised.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘Sitrep, kid. Are you almost finished?’</p><p>‘No man, this one is more complicated that I thought.’</p><p>‘Well, hurry, please, it’s pizza night.’</p><p>‘I know Jack, you only mentioned the fact a gazillion times.’</p><p>‘How are you doing?’</p><p>‘I’m good, but I promised to tell you when I needed something to eat, well… I think I need it.’</p><p>‘OK bud, hold on.’</p><p>All of a sudden Jack stands next to Mac, holding a high fructose granola bar. Mac smiles, accepting it an biting into it.</p><p>‘Thanks man.’</p><p>‘Thank Bozer, he sent them and I promised him to always carry them with me. Now diffuse this damn thing so we can get out of here.’</p><p>Jack walks back to his perch singing the pizza song.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>